


Holding Hands In The Rain

by charming_angel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing River the Doctor is devastated. Rose can feel it and knows she has to find a way back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  **Title :** Holding Hands In The Rain  
>  **Rating :** PG  
>  **Genre :** romance, drama, het  
>  **Fandom :** Doctor Who  
>  **Characters :** Rose Tyler, Eleventh Doctor, mentions of River Song  
>  **Pairings :** Rose/Doctor, mentions of River/Doctor  
>  **Summary :** After losing River the Doctor is devastated. Rose can feel it and knows she has to find a way back to him.  
>  **Author notes :** written for [The Cheering Up Meme](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/296168.html), prompt: Rose/Eleven, holding hands in the rain  
>  **Word count: :** 634  
>  **Disclaimer :** I don’t own any of the characters or fandoms. If I did this would be canon. *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too.  
>  **Spoiler Warnings :** spoilers for season 4 of New Who, only mild ones after that  
>  **Other Warnings :** I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out errors so I can learn and improve.
> 
> Thank you to my beta landiana24 on lj for betaing this! :-)

Rose Tyler sucked in a breath as a sudden wave of pain and despair rushed over her. For a moment she had no idea where it was coming from, then she started to understand. They weren’t her feelings, they were _his_. She wasn’t sure how she knew, or how it was possible that she could feel what he felt, especially since he was in another universe, but Rose had never been so sure of anything in her life: The Doctor was in pain and she had to do something about it.  
For dozens of years she had tried not to think about him, not to feel abandoned and hurt that he simply left her in another universe with a copy of himself. If she was honest with herself she knew that he had always been on her mind, maybe not consciously, but subconsciously. She never stopped loving him, but she had pushed those feelings away, had moved on with her life and pretended that everything was fine. Even after the other Doctor and her family died she hadn’t allowed herself to think about trying to find a way home. After everything she lost she had needed him, but what if she managed to go back and the Doctor really didn’t want her? She didn’t think she could take it if he pushed her away again. So she had stayed in this reality, even though she had started to learn how to access some of Bad Wolf’s powers. It began after she had died and come back to life. Apparently Bad Wolf hadn’t just made Jack immortal, but her as well. And Bad Wolf wasn’t gone, not completely. There was still at least some of its power inside of her and whenever she really needed it she could access it. Right now she felt the power burning inside of her, demanding to be used. And it was so easy, crossing between universes, Rose thought as she gave in to Bad Wolf and went to find the Doctor.

\----- -----

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, not caring where he was. Sinking to his knees he stared out at the ocean, but didn’t really see it. Rain poured down on him. It didn’t bother him, if anything he welcomed it. It seemed fitting. She was gone, River was gone. After all those years, after running into each other in the wrong order for centuries their time together was over. He had checked, double checked and triple checked in his diary, and hers. There were no more days left she could spend with him. He had lost so many loved ones over the years, but it never seemed to get easier, not even if he knew it was going to happen. The first time he met River she had died, so he always knew how it was going to end, but it didn’t make it even a tiny bit easier. Part of him wanted to go back into the TARDIS and fly to the library. Time could be rewritten. He could change the past and save her. There would be consequences, but that part of him couldn’t care less. The rest of him knew that he shouldn’t do it. River wouldn’t want him to either. He knew her well enough to know that. And if the roles were reversed he wouldn’t want her to risk messing up the whole world because of him. Still, it was so hard…

As he sat there in the sand, his tears mixing with the rain a hand suddenly took his and squeezed gently. Surprised he turned to his left. His eyes widened as he recognized the woman kneeling beside him in the sand.

“How?” was all he managed to ask.

“Bad Wolf,” Rose replied. “You needed me, so I came.”


End file.
